


Infinite Parallelism

by miratuck



Series: Cosmic Reations [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, АУ, Высшие учебные заведения, Учебные заведения, Юмор, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Минсок и Лухан - не единственная история, которую стоит рассказать. Сехун и Чондэ (в конце концов) тоже заинтересованы в выпуске.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Cosmic Reations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815943
Kudos: 2





	Infinite Parallelism

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinite Parallelism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832494) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Старшая школа: Выпускной год**

Они встречаются раньше, чем планировали, оба парня становятся жертвами компьютерного сбоя, который оставляет их без сопровождающего на выходные во время открытых дверей в университете. В этом есть некая драма, поскольку они оба молоды, всё ещё старшеклассники, но университет не за горами. Им удается заселить Чондэ и Сехуна в отель, но здесь нет никого, кто бы присматривал за ними, так что университет просто верит, что они не будут доставлять проблем. Ему не стоило.

Когда оба парня находятся в одной комнате, без сопровождающего или присматривающего за ними старшего, только вопрос времени, когда два взаимно привлекательных, возбуждённых подростка окажутся в одной постели. Школа и секс смешались за эти выходные, но когда они закончились, всё прекратилось.

На следующий день Сехун возвращается в школу. Он хвастается маленьким милашкой, которого он смог уложить во время поездки. Друзья хлопают его по спине, поздравляя, но он с трудом может ходить или сидеть, поэтому все вокруг понимают, что произошло на самом деле.

Чондэ просто усмехается, когда его друзья спрашивают о проведённых выходных. Минсок, который тоже ходил на профориентационные мероприятия, но застрял в кампусе из-за комендантского часа, особенно заинтересован в парне по имени О Сехун.

Он маскирует своё любопытство жалобой:

— Тот высокий красавчик занимал буквально всё твоё время. Мы должны были держаться вместе, Дэ.

Чондэ не оправдывается.

— Красавчик? — фыркает он. — Он был больше похож на олуха.

Видя небольшую ухмылку на лице Минсока, Чондэ пожимает плечами и признаётся, что «лучшего члена у этого олуха в жизни не было». Минсок морщится от того, насколько грубым иногда может быть Чондэ, но он смеётся, когда Чондэ говорит, что было бы смешно, если бы он и Сехун встретились осенью как первокурсники.

— И это, — Минсок продолжает дразнить его, — это то, что мы, на факультете литературы, зовём судьбой.

— Ты ещё не принят туда, — напоминает Чондэ.

Но это ненадолго, ведь в марте им сообщают результаты поступления. Минсок и Чондэ поступают. Как и Сехун.

**Университет: Год первый**

Чондэ не называл бы Минсока своим лучшим другом, но они выросли вместе. Когда всего лишь два человека из маленького города оказываются в огромном университете, это имеет значение. Это значит, что Минсок обязан помочь Чондэ переехать и, наоборот, в основном потому что их матери разговаривают по телефону друг с другом, чтобы убедиться, что ни один из детей не является действительно самостоятельным.

В общежитии ещё пусто, когда Чондэ и Минсок тащат туда чемоданы Чондэ, но Чондэ удаётся врезаться в кого-то, кто заходит в комнату Минсока. Конечно, этот человек оказывается соседом Минсока, но то, что этим человеком окажется О Сехун, кто ещё это мог быть? «Действительно судьба», — думает Минсок.

Он высовывает голову в коридор, пытаясь понять, почему так долго, но быстро меняет своё мнение, когда видит, что Чондэ, застыв, смотрит на Сехуна с изумлением.

— Знаете, — рискует Минсок, звуча немного дразняще, — мне очень срочно надо подойти к стойке регистрации. Чондэ, сможешь занести оставшиеся вещи сам?

Чондэ открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Сехун ударяет его.

— Мы позаботимся об этом.

Минсок не торопится возвращаться, не то чтобы нарочно, но он встречает иностранного студента по имени Лухан, который покупает ему обед и краснеет, когда Минсок предлагает ему помочь с вещами. Оказывается, Лухан — сосед Чондэ по комнате, поэтому Минсок со спокойной совестью остаётся спать здесь, поскольку уверен, что Чондэ делает тоже самое в его.

— Только ты будешь спать сегодня, — подчёркивает Лухан, его акцент усиливается, когда его захватывает веселье. — Сомневаюсь, что твой друг будет делать тоже самое.

Удивительно, но Лухан прав лишь на половину. Чондэ и Сехун не сразу набрасываются друг на друга, атмосфера становится игривой, когда Сехун продолжает наклоняться, распаковывая вещи. Чондэ всегда был наглым, и практически запрыгнув на младшего, он более чем счастлив от того, что может вдавливать его в матрас и вторгаться своим языком в его рот. В конце концов, они засыпают полностью обнажёнными и удовлетворёнными. Так или иначе, никто не смущается, когда Минсок возвращается в комнату вместе с Луханом, которого притащил с собой на всякий случай.

Эта роковая встреча задаёт общую атмосферу для дальнейшего развития отношений Чондэ и Сехуна. Когда они не на занятиях, они лежат в кровати; они готовятся к занятиям после секса, поэтому неудивительно, что успеваемость Сехуна страдает.

Он винит в этом Минсока и Лухана и их поздние занятия.

— Ваша непрекращающаяся болтовня не давала мне уснуть, — жалуется он на одном из ужине через месяц или около того, когда проходят первые проверочные. Эти жалобы являются частью грандиозного плана Сехуна, чтобы отомстить Минсоку за дополнительные занятия у профессора Пака. Сехун вспоминает, что путь к сердцу Минсока лежит через Лухана, но слишком поздно, к тому времени у Лухана уже есть партнёр для заключительного экзамена.

Сехун жалуется и на это тоже, но в основном Чондэ, потому что, в действительности, он единственный, кто будет слушать болтовню Сехуна о том, насколько несправедливо и очевидно профессор Пак выбирает в любимчики Минсока и Лухана, только потому что Чанёль считает, что они будут мило смотреться вместе.

— Разве мы не смотримся мило вместе? — спрашивает Сехун, звуча совершенно расстроенно.

Кивок в ответ — Чондэ скорее подтверждает, чем соглашается.

— Лично я, — комментирует он, закрывая учебник и подползая по кровати к Сехуну, накрывая его губы своими. — Я думаю, что нам больше подойдут прилагательные 18+.

Сехун обдумывает это, не только в этот момент, но и много времени спустя, и решает, что не знает, как он относится к такому описанию их отношений с Чондэ. Он наблюдает за тем, как его брат общается со своей девушкой во время рождественских каникул, и замечает поведение других пар в первые недели после возвращения в университет. Их отношения с Чондэ, — подытоживает Сехун, — определённо 18+. 

В этом нет ничего плохо, по мнению Сехуна, но он задаётся вопросом, может быть ему стоит ожидать от своего парня большего, чем просто секс.

Он почти уверен, что он и Чондэ — друзья, по крайней мере, так как Чондэ и Минсок — друзья, и Минсок и Лухан — друзья, а Сехун обычно тусуется со всеми ними. Но после дальнейших размышлений Сехун понимает, что он и Чондэ больше похожи на друзей с привилегиями, чем на людей в отношениях, которые ходит на свидания и выглядят мило вместе, которых учителя шипперят и весь этот джаз.

Эти мысли полностью достигают своей цели прямо перед весенними каникулами. У Сехуна есть целая неделя, чтобы понять, как он хочет действовать. Он надеется, что за оставшиеся семь дней он наберётся немного мудрости, но он также недавно услышал цитату от их профессора по классике Бён Бэкхёна, что «время превращает в дураков всех из нас». Глупо или нет, Сехун возвращается с каникул и расстаётся с Чондэ.

— Такого поворота я не ожидал, — признаётся Лухан Минсоку. С приближением летней жары они перешли с горячего мокко на, всё ещё общий, зелёный чай со льдом со вкусом граната. Они готовились к экзаменам вместе за любимым столиком в университетском кафе. Минсок знает, что Чондэ также был удивлён, когда Сехун бросил его, как и они, когда узнали о разрыве, и он рассказывает об этом Лухану практически шёпотом на случай, если кто-то слышит их.

Профессор Пак Чанёль, который сидит со своим парнем Бён Бэкхёном через два стола от них, слышит слово «расстались» и у него почти случается аневризма. Но затем Минсок вручает Лухану его напиток, чтобы сделать глоток из той же трубочки, из которой он пил только что.

— Непрямой поцелуй, — Бэкхён радостно вздыхает, и Чанёль с облегчением предполагает, что это была какая-то другая несчастная пара, время которой подошло к концу.

— Не Минсок и Лухан, — категорично соглашается Бэкхён. — Эти двое предназначены друг другу.

— Судьба, — соглашается Чанёль.

Чондэ когда-то думал также про них с Сехуном; он даже не может вспомнить разговор между ним и Минсоком о том, что произошо на прошлых выходных. Он проводит лето обдумывая, что именно изменилось между ними; и не раз он останавливается на мысли о том, как всё исправить.

**Университет: Год второй**

Сехун бросил Чондэ в конце семестра, поэтому они не успели поменяться комнатами ко второму году обучения. Так бывшие парни оказываются в одной комнате, когда начинается семестр; и как всегда, делят одну постель. Это довольно сложное время для них обоих; Сехун корит себя за то, что не достаточно твёрдо стоит на своём, а Чондэ находится в замешательстве от постоянно меняющихся эмоция Сехуна.

В конце концов, они расстаются снова, в этот раз насовсем, прямо перед экзаменами, и Сехун практически живёт в библиотеке на протяжении двух недель. Он говорит, что он сидит там, чтобы учиться, по крайней мере, он говорит так Минсоку и Лухану, но Чондэ абсолютно уверен, что младший прячется от него. К этому времени все четверо жили в одном блоке в течение уже двух месяцев, так что Чондэ поворачивается к Минсоку и признаётся:

— Я не понимаю его. — И Минсок, наконец, помогает ему понять.

— Ты когда-нибудь приглашал его на свидание? — мягко спросил Минсок. — У вас когда-нибудь было настоящее свидание? — Чондэ открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Минсок оборвал его. — И я не имею в виду те разы, когда мы тусовались вчетвером. — Чондэ закрыл рот.

Неудивительно, что Лухан, сидящий рядом с Минсоком, напротив Чондэ, на их миниатюрной кухне, решает, что пора присоединиться к интервенции*.

— Минни пытается сказать, — его голос такой же мягкий, как и голос Минсока; словно, эти двое боятся, что Чондэ он в шаге от того, чтобы полностью не развалиться на части. — И я думаю, что причина, по которой Сехун, в конечном счёте, решил больше не встречаться с тобой, это то, что всё, что вы делали — трахались.

Чондэ называли извращенцем, но он никогда не думал об этом в прямом смысле. Однако Лухан не ошибается, и Чондэ признаёт это с явным удивлением. Когда Лухан рассказывает, что Сехун зашёл так далеко, что назвал себя и Чондэ «не-совсем-друзьями-с-привилегиями», удивление Чондэ сменяется грустью.

Сехун так сказал? Почему Чондэ не знал, что Сехун видит их отношения такими?  
Он задает эти вопросы своим друзьям, но они говорят ему, что никто не может ответить на них, кроме самого Сехуна. Чондэ думает, что они, вероятно, правы, но Сехун всё ещё прячется ото всех них, начиная с ноября, с тех пор, как Ким Чонин, преподаватель поэзии, предлагает альтернативную возможность по написанию итогового сочинения.

Чондэ учится на психолога, и он всегда ненавидел писать что-то больше трёх страниц, так что он сразу использует предоставленный профессором Кимом шанс, выбрать, выучить, записать видео и признаться в любви с помощью любого сонета Шекспира любому человеку по своему выбору. Профессор говорит, что эти видео будут проигрываться в последний день занятий и, что он искренне надеется, что всё, что они узнали о любви на его курсе в течение семестра, поможет какой-нибудь несчастной одинокой душе обрести удачу. Чондэ, что удача — это то, что ему нужно в первую очередь, и он думает, что это идеальный способ сделать Сехуна снова своим.

— Он не твоя собственность, ты в курсе? — бесцеремонно вмешивается Минсок и возмущается скудным словам Чондэ, но, к счастью, Лухан понимает, что хочет сказать Чондэ.

— Давай! — поощряет он на китайском. — У тебя получится!

Чондэ не так уверен в себе, но чем ближе конец семестра, тем чаще Сехун снова появляется в общежитии. Для Чондэ этого достаточно.

Он обедает с Минсоком, и они обсуждают такое развитие событие. Минсок редко остаётся без постоянного присутствия рядом с собой Лухана, так что Чондэ пытается разузнать об отношениях его друзей. Минсок лишь скромно улыбается, словно у него есть секрет, но не отвечает, когда Чондэ напрямую спрашивает, не сошлись ли они с Луханом. Это немного бесит, по крайней мере Чондэ, особенно, когда упоминание о Лухане даёт Минсоку возможность сменить тему. Конечно, он пользуется случаем, и оставшееся время друзья проводят, жалуясь на странный преподавательский состав их университета. Особое внимание они уделяют профессору Киму из-за того, что он собирается посещать открытые лекции с группой Минсока в весеннем семестре; Минсок, опираясь исключительно на мнение Лухана, говорит, что его не особо волнует странный преподаватель с докторской по поэзии, но Чондэ напоминает своему другу о плане завоевать Сехуна и практически поёт оды Чонину в течение всего семестра.

Недавнее отсутствие Сехуна означает, что он не понимает внезапный интерес его бывшего к преподавателю поэзии, но он клянётся, что не ревнует, когда Лухан дразнит его из-за этого.

— Мы расстались, — защищается Сехун. — Он может встречаться, с кем пожелает.  
Лухан вскидывает бровь, явно не убеждённый этим заявлением.

— О, правда? — он задумывается. — Так ты говоришь, что если бы я захотел…  
Сехун удивляется самому себе, когда он яростно возражает против этого. Лухан же, в свою очередь, выглядит самодовольно, и он абсолютно точно понимает, что, да, у Сехуна всё ещё есть чувства к Чондэ.

— Я не знаю, почему, — Сехун звучит грустно, когда признаёт это. — Не то чтобы мы вместе много чего делали, кроме… ну, ты знаешь. Но в нём есть что-то, и я не могу… — Он прерывается и делает глубокий вздох. — Я просто скучаю по нему.  
Лухан обнимает своего друга и похлопывает по плечу несколько раз, когда слышит, что Сехун пытается скрыть всхлип.

— Я уверен, он чувствует то же самое по отношению к тебе, — Лухан ласково утешает Сехуна. Когда Сехун отодвигается, скептично смотря на него, Лухан добавляет:

— Кто знает, может быть он удивит тебя!

Сехун может почувствовать силу уверенности Лухана в воздухе, но у него нет причин верить словам друзей. Он не меняет мнение вплоть до того момента, когда остаётся три дня до рождественских каникул, и тогда он начинает думать по-другому.

Эта перемена во взглядах Сехуна по отношению к Чондэ — результат итогового проекта профессора Кима. Чондэ ввязывается в это, чтобы исправить всё. В конце концов, он останавливается на Сонете 3 Элизабет Баррет Браунинг и признаётся Сехуну, выучив его наизусть. Сехун в полсекунде от обморока, но просит время, чтобы подумать. Минсок и Лухан не слишком обеспокоены.

У Чондэ немного другая история, но Сехун не заставляет его долго ждать. К полному удовольствию Чонина, Сехун появляется в лекционном зале ровно в тот момент, когда заканчивается видео Чондэ. Он запомнил собственный сонет и Чондэ быстро бросается вперёд, на полпути попадая в объятия Сехуна.

— Мне нужен ты о, нежной розы цвет! — Сехун декламирует последние строки сонета практически в губы Чондэ. Профессор Ким отмечает, что Чондэ технически неверно выполнил задание — в конце концов, Чонин задавал сонеты Шекспира — но Чонин оправдывает это и публичную демонстрацию привязанности с чрезвычайной грацией и не занижает оценку Чондэ. Позже он назвал этот момент одним из лучших в своей прославленной карьере педагога.

Чанёль дразнит его после того, как Чонин рассказывает эту историю о воссоединении Чондэ и Сехуна.

— Прославленной? Ты — начинающий профессор!

Они сидят на ежегодной вечеринке «Ура, экзамены закончились!», которую Чанёль и Бэкхён всегда устраивают для своих друзей из университета, и пока Чанёль веселится, Чонин вынужден провести остаток вечера, убеждая друзей, что он не променял Минсока и Лухана на другой ОТП.

— Я просто счастлив, потому что они счастливы, — говорит он своему мужу, преподавателю по ораторскому искусству, До Кёнсу, когда они едут домой после вечеринки. Кёнсу о Чондэ и Сехуне заботится даже меньше, чем о Минсоке и Лухане, но он счастлив, что его муж счастлив и мысленно желает Чондэ и Сехуну оставаться такими же счастливыми.

Это мило с его стороны, но добрые пожелания Кёнсу не имеют ничего общего с довольным вздохом Чондэ, который выпустил Сехуна из своих объятий и свернулся калачиком перед камином в зимнем доме родителей Сехуна в горах.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что богат, — сонно обвиняет Чондэ, на самом деле совсем не злясь. Он зевнул; Сехун думает, что он очаровательный.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал, — ворчит Сехун. Он останавливается на мгновение, чтобы погладить макушку головы Чондэ, а затем спрашивает: — Это имеет значение?  
Чондэ поворачивает лицо к груди Сехуна и снова зевает.

— Полагаю, что нет, — признаётся он.

Сехун рад это слышать и поэтому целует Чондэ в макушку в безмолвной благодарности не только за то, что он легко принял богатство семьи Сехуна, но и за всё, что Чондэ сделал, чтобы исправить отношения между ними.

— Я думаю, я люблю тебя, — шепчет Сехун.

Чондэ почти засыпает, но ему всё ещё удаётся мягко улыбаться.

— Конечно, любишь, — бормочет он, его губы щекотят шею Сехуна. — Разве ты не литературовед? Не слышал о судьбе?

Сехун наслышан о судьбе. Некоторые люди могут назвать это предназначением, и Сехун начинает думать, что возможно он может назвать также Чондэ.

***

**От Чондэ к Сехуну:**

Сонет 43 (Элизабет Баррет Браунинг)

Как я люблю? Позволь сказать тебе:  
Моя любовь — всей глубиной души,  
Безмерна; словно неба рубежи  
Пред нею открываются в волшбе.

Любовь — насущный хлеб в моей судьбе  
И в день звенящий, и в ночной тиши.  
Люблю свободно, не приемлю лжи,  
Невинна в помыслах своих, в мольбе.

Люблю неистово от прежних бед,  
Светло, наивно, с детской верой всей.  
Люблю тебя любовью прошлых лет  
К былым святыням: жизнью всей своей,  
Всем существом. А Бог мне даст завет —  
Посмертно полюблю ещё сильней.

_(Перевод Эммы Соловковой)_

**От Сехуну к Чондэ:**

Сонет 109 (Уильям Шекспир)

Не говори, что в сердце этом ложь.  
Пусть жар его в разлуке стал слабей,  
Но разве от души своей уйдешь?  
Моя душа — она в груди твоей.  
В ней кровь любви. И по каким краям  
Я б ни бродил, но приходя домой,  
С собою воду приносил я сам,  
Чтоб душу мог омыть перед тобой.  
Пусть был я слаб, пусть покорялся я  
Своим страстям, но никогда не верь,  
Что потеряла честь душа моя,  
Твое добро отринула теперь.  
Не нужен мне ничтожный этот свет,  
Мне нужен ты о, нежной розы цвет!

_(Перевод Александра Финкеля)_

**Author's Note:**

> *Психологическая интервенция - это психологическое вмешательство в личностное пространство для стимулирования позитивных изменений.


End file.
